


Spring is for Memories

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Epistolary, F/M, Femdom, Foreskin Play, Hades is Shy, Kink Exploration, Letters, Love Letters, Masturbation, Sexually Inexperienced Older Partner, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Spring has arrived and while Persephone is away, she has asked her husband to write to her, to tell her the things he might do in her absence. Intimate things that perhaps he might not say to her directly.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: Unsent Letters 2020





	Spring is for Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



_There was a night…_

Hades paused, the hard reed in his hand hovering over the scroll as he contemplated his thoughts, attempting to arrange words into something that was worthy of his beloved wife, Persephone. It was more difficult than he had realized, when he agreed to Persephone’s request to write to her while she was in the world above, bringing spring and warmth to the world. 

Weeks trickled by, and Hades was still uncertain of himself, hesitating each day to pick up the reed, unroll a scroll, and write to her. It was not until now that he had been able to force himself to sit and take up a reed in hand. That, however, did not mean this task had grown any easier in his mind. 

There was a certain expectation in her request of letters, that much Hades had known. Her smile might have been coy the night she proposed this idea to him, leading him to their marriage bed, but there was a wickedness lurking beneath the surface. A wickedness that Hades was more than willing to indulge in as Persephone kissed him, her hand wandering into his robes, grabbing at his soft cock. 

She was always so fascinated with his body and Persephone broke her kiss, pulling back so that she might shove Hades onto the bed before pushing his thick robes out of the way. He always allowed her to look at his body, to touch him however she pleased. She would gasp as his cock twitched to life, watching it harden in her hand, the way his soft flesh flooded with blood and became as if stone in her grasp. 

An endless curiosity seemed to fill her and she giggled, letting her gauzy gowns slide down her body, revealing her breasts to him in offering, though she seemed to take a certain delight in denying him the ability to look at her entirely unclothed, at least at first. She kept her cunt hidden from him, though he could easily smell her arousal. 

It always made him gasp, overwhelmed with an intimacy he was entirely unused to. 

Ancient as he was, even more ancient than Zeus himself, it was an unsettling thing to be exposed to a new experience. But, unlike his brother Zeus, Hades had never been one for free intimacy, and now that he had a wife, there was much for him to learn. 

He adored her patience with him, he loved more that she was wanton and lustful, forceful and free in her intimacy. Hades worried greatly in offending her, that he may be unable to meet her expectations as a husband and as a lover. The worry remained even as she had yet to find any great fault in his actions after half a dozen cycles of winter, but still… 

Hades swallowed hard, setting the reed down, looking over his scroll and only finding a few letters there, barely any proof that he had been sitting in his great study for hours already. Agonizing hours as he fought his mind, as he fought to swallow back the trepidation. 

He took a deep breath, remembering back to the night she asked this of him. Perhaps there was some hint to be found in the memories, some way to soothe his anxious mind. 

Persephone often told him he over thought matters of intimacy, and he supposed she could not be more right than at this very moment. She was free and fluid, and he was rigid and stuck in place. She was the spring flowers and he was the winter’s ice. 

There was, perhaps, one thing he wished to speak of with her… 

A thought, an act he was barely able to reconcile in his own mind, the act of submission. 

Gladly, he would kneel for her, and often he did, dropping to his knees to use his mouth to pleasure her, denying himself gratification; bringing her to pleasure, feeling her gush warmth against his face was euphoric in of itself. 

He could not be sure that she knew he wished of this from her, though there were certainly hints she might be accepting of such an arrangement. 

His mind was wandering, a thousand thoughts vying for his attention. He breathed out slowly, taking the reed back in hand as he gathered himself, thinking once more to the night Persephone had her hand firmly around his cock, tugging at his length as she spoke to him, whispering delectably lustful things to him. 

In the heat of pleasure, it had seemed an innocent enough idea, to write to her when the spring and summer separated them. 

But then Persephone was straddling his bare leg, rubbing her dripping cunt across his muscled thigh. She tugged at this cock, licking her lips as she watched him react to her every caress, learning his body, and even after half a dozen years of being wed, she still had new discoveries to find. 

And she had new proposals to make. Ever learning as she was, coming up with new intimate ideas to try, and Hades had accepted them all, though he still felt as if he were clambering over himself to follow after her. She was progressive and he felt stilted, slow to start. 

She often touched herself in his absence, paying no mind to societal norms. She was as free as the spring blossoms. Often he found her laying on couches, hems pushed up, fingers between her thighs, her other hand kneading at her bare breasts. It brought calmness to her mind, she said and he would smile, kissing at her brow that tasted of salt. 

Perhaps he ought to have done as she did… 

Hades paused again, trying to regain control of himself as his face grew even hotter, his cock stirring at the memory. He felt a little foolish, he worried over silly things, but… 

He loosened his robes, letting a hand drift down his chest, careful as he touched his nipples, finding them rather more sensitive than he would have thought. The chair groaned as he settled back, spreading his thighs, his hand wandering lower, settling over his cock still hidden beneath thick layers. Already he was growing hard. 

Hades accepted the warmth of his cheeks, setting reed back to his scroll. His thoughts were still scattered, but he let go of his nervousness, his free hand rubbing over his cock now to distract himself. 

_There was a night… There was a night I found myself missing you dearly, longing for your touch, your scent, your grasp. Spring is fading into summer’s heat, and I know you cannot return to me yet, even as I wish dearly for you. I long for the coolness of autumn, when the trees will wither in preparation for winter, dropping their leaves in a burst of colour._

_But that is still some time away, I know it._

_There is still much time for me to spend away from you, desperate for your touch. Many nights I have lain in our marriage bed, attempting to will away my lust and longing for you, but there came a night I could no longer ignore my needs._

_I fear you have trained me to enjoy intimacy too much. And as such…_

_And as such, I reached into my robes, baring myself, tugging my robes up until I felt the coolness of the air at the juncture of my thighs. Already my cock was hard, without even a touch, leaking just from the memory of you, my love, my shining light of spring._

_I took myself in hand at the root and thought of you, of the nights when you would push me onto my back, straddling my thighs as you twisted your hands around my cock, using my body for your pleasure, exploring every inch of me as I lay there dazed and curious and…_

Hades drew in a shaky breath once more, willing away the tremble of his fingers as he set his reed down for a moment. His cock throbbed against his hand, just as it had the night he was attempting to describe in his letter. 

Just as that night, it seemed futile to attempt to will away his arousal, and as such, he reached into his robes, tugging his leaking cock out. The head was already slipping free of his furled skin and Hades took himself at the root, drawing his fist upward, covering the overly sensitive tip with his foreskin and gently stroking himself. 

He thought of dropping to his knees before Persephone, pushing her skirts out of the way so that he might taste her. The days she tasted metallic were his favourite, lapping away the blood from her thighs, giving her pleasure and easing the ache of her body with as many orgasms as she needed. 

Seed pearled at the tip of cock as he stimulated himself swiping it away with his thumb. He groaned, thighs quivering slightly as he reached down to grasp his sac, trying to calm himself, determined to finish his letter. He cupped himself, kneading his heavy balls in his hand as he arranged himself so that might pick up the reed and continue. 

He put his reed back down to the scroll and took a deep breath. 

_I lay there dazed and curious and perhaps filled with no small amount of trepidation. You touched me, caressed me and brought me to spill, for your own amusement, I think just to see the way my chest heaved from your ministrations. I thought of how you learned to use your mouth on me, to tug the skin back over the head of my cock as you stuck your tongue in to torture me so exquisetly._

_I have thought of all of these things many times since your departure…_

_I bared my thighs and thought of how you might touch me next, and where that might be… But, perhaps, I dare not say it, just yet. Perhaps you already know, with the way your fingers brush behind my sac…_

_I think of what you might do to me, and I do it to myself in your absence. There is that oil that you gave to me as you left for the spring, what a wondrous and curious thing it is! So slick, warming in my hands, spreading it over my cock, I am left gasping, aching all the more for you, reminded of your warmth, the way your cunt tightens around my cock, the way your mouth brings me to spill so quickly…_

_I wrapped my hand around my oiled cock, tugging slowly, teasing myself to the edge as I imagined your thighs straddling mine, how you would look down at me with your sun-kissed cheeks, your bright eyes of summer’s green… And then you would kiss me, reaching down, taking my cock in your strong hand, lowering your weeping cunt down until I breached your warmth…_

_My spill was copious as I thought of these things. I tugged at my nipples and wiped my thumb over the head of my cock until no more seed could be milked, and then kept going until I was shuddering, sobbing at how tender my cock had become._

_To say the least of things, my love… I miss you dearly, greatly. I dream of how you might torture me next, of how I will hold you in my arms, your frame slight and trembling as I take a dominant stance with you, only to see how much pleasure I can wring from your body._

_And then, then you will flip me over and do as you will with me…_

_I hope that this letter finds you well, my shining love. I hope that your nights are not as lonely and desolate as mine, and I hope you know that the memories of being with you always fill me with such joy and emotion…_

_These are not things that are easy for me to say, this is not an easy task you ask of me, but I do it, to stay connected with you, to think of how your cheeks might blush as you read it in private and…_

_And perhaps you are thinking of the same nights that I am, my sweetest. Perhaps I shall think of what you might do with yourself whilst you are away from me… I know how much you desire touch and intimacy and I will give to you everything that you wish for, and more, upon your return. Summer is hastening to its end, I can almost feel the coolness of autumn upon us…_

_Soon, the snows and ice of winter will bring you back to me… And we will lay with one another as often as you please._

Hades hastily set the reed down, careful not to spill the ink or to blot the scroll with errant drops as he took his cock in one hand, the other going to squeeze his sac. He rolled his foreskin up, shielding the sensitive head as he jerked his hips, rolling them and rutting into his fist. 

Persephone would often make him thrust into her fist, her small hands barely able to circle around his girth. She always held him too tight, and he would gasp, keening, but never would he tell her otherwise, finding a sense of pleasure in the pain. 

Hades found himself grasping too hard, mimicking her touch, chasing after his pleasure as he thought of so many moments spent between his wife’s legs, using his mouth, using his fingers, using his cock, all to see the bliss on her face, how she would grow impatient if he teased her for too long, pouting up at him until he took her rough and hard. 

A tightness formed low in his belly, a coil about to burst as he continued to think of Persephone, how she had coaxed him out of his aversion to touch. She was patient, kind, smiling at him with her bright eyes of summer. It was irresistible and Hades was no match, not especially after she had taken the pomegranate from him. Six pips, one for each month she would spend with him. 

Hades let out a breathy gasp, warmth gushing over his fist as he threw his head back, his body tense and coiled as he spilled. He stroked himself until he was tender and shaking, just as Persephone often did. 

His chest heaved, his hand stained with his own seed. His cheeks flushed as he realized he had spilled on the scroll as well, white drop obscuring some of the letters… 

He wiped his hand on his robes, rolling the scroll up and sealing it away. Perhaps he would not send it, after all, but… 

For the moment, he could think of his lovely wife, as he rested back in this chair, enjoying the groan of the wood as it took his weight. A sense of calm had come over him, just as Persephone always said that pleasuring herself did for her. His cock was soft, but there was a twitch of interest as he thought of his glittering, sunny wife, waiting for the winter to bring her back to him.


End file.
